mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Panchito Pistoles
Panchito Pistoles is an anthropomorphized rooster that is a friend of Donald Duck and José Carioca. History He appeared in the film The Three Caballeros. Later he appeared in several Disney comics, including Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again (2000) and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros (2005). Panchito was the only one of the Three Caballeros to never appear in Saludos Amigos, as he did not yet exist when the 1942 film was released before he first appeared in the 1944 film. He had some appearances in Disney's House of Mouse and in Minnie's Bow-Toons as a MC for a Mexican Fiesta. His first appearance in comics was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. A few months earlier he appeared in a text story titled "La Piñata". Description Panchito is a close friend of Donald and José. He lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. Panchito's full name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III. Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito are nicknames for Francisco, which is also his fifth name. The unusually large name is making fun of the fact that, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly has one or even more middle names, and in some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's or María del Rosario Mercedes Laura Jennifer Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza's, they are pretty large. Quintero González is Panchito's last name; according to Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and González his mother's. Appearances Movies *''The Three Caballeros (1st appearance, 1945) Television *House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros and Not So Goofy (2001) *Minnie's Bow-Toons:'' ''Fiesta Follies (2014, cameo) *Mickey Mouse: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! (2015, cameo) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers: Mickey's Perfecto Day! (2017) *DuckTales: The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! (2018) Attractions * ''Mickey Mouse Revue ''(1971/1980) * ''Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros ''(2007) * ''It's a Small World ''(2008, Tokyo and Hong Kong version) * ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade ''(2011) * ''Goofy's Skeletoons Street Party ''(2017) * ''Disney FanDaze Inaugural Party ''(2018) Video games * ''Disney Magical World 2 (2015) Comics * The Three Caballeros ''(1st appearance, 1943) * Sunday Pages: Part 1 to 22 (1944) * Topolino: ''L'inferno di Topolino ''(1949) * ''Zé Carioca: World Cup Stories - Vamos Para A Espanha'' (1982) * ''Zé Carioca: José Carioca in Duckburg - A Caminho De Patópolis (1986) * Donald Duck (Netherlands): Muzikale cowboy'' (1990) * ''Walt Disney presenta Paperino: Alì Paperino e la lampada in condominio'' ''(1993) * ''The Three Caballeros Ride Again ''(2000) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Disney Magical World characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:World Cup Stories characters Category:José Carioca in Duckburg characters Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros characters